XXXV.
Flint urges caution on an enraged Silver. Max leads Rackham and Bonny up river. Billy finds a survivor. Rogers learns the truth. Synopsis The episode begins on the Maroon Island, where pirates and slaves from all over the West Indies and beyond have gathered to join the cause to free the New World from colonial rule. However, first John Silver must inform the Maroon Queen that her daughter is dead. The pair share a nice moment together, with Maroon Queen seemingly having softened somewhat towards the pirates. When he rejoins his men though he finds that the ambition or madness of James Flint has spread; there’s now talk of taking the fight to Boston. Only Julius, the leader of the plantation slave revolt, opposes the plan seeing only a tragic end. Silver turns on him and tells him to leave if he no longer wishes to join in their cause. On route to Philadelphia, Jack Rackham tenderly ministers to the bedridden Anne Bonny. Anne notices that Max has not returned to try and see her, and realizes that Jack has told her to stay away. There is nothing worse than having too much time to think and that is all Anne has had. She is torn on the subject of Max. In Nassau, the aftermath of the Spanish raid finally hits home. Woodes Rogers sits devastated, angry, and looking to blame someone else for his loss. He turns on Mrs. Hudson, who had acted as a liaison with the Spanish, but the surrender of Jack Rackham was never a Spanish demand. He believes that Eleanor Guthrie would never have betrayed him without being coerced by Mrs. Hudson. Before she can defend herself, the coroner arrives with some distressing news; Eleanor was with child. Arriving in frigid Philadelphia in mid-winter, Jack plans to speak with the Eleanor’s grandfather and win him as a partner in revitalizing Nassau, while imprisoning Rogers for causing the death of his granddaughter. While waiting for the senior Guthrie, Jack is greeted by a young woman eager to hear tales of pirate. She asks Jack if he knew all the giants like Blackbeard, Charles Vane, and Jack Rackham. She describes the things that the newspapers are printing of the determinedly evil things that Vane did. Jack simply responds that “Charles Vane was my closest friend in the world.” Jack tries to appeal to Joseph Guthrie’s business side, saying the Guthries would gain a significant stake in Nassau’s legitimate trading operations if they help retake the island from the Rogers. However, Guthrie is in the company his business partners, and wants to be seen as respectable. He rejects Jack’s offer, and shows him the door. However, Eleanor’s grandmother meets Jack outside. She’s the real brains behind the Guthrie business, and see merit in his proposal but will need convincing. Back in Nassau, Rogers is informed that someone has turned himself in to the redcoats; Billy Bones. Billy’s angry and wants to make a deal with Rogers. He wants the pirates to pay for betraying him and reveals that Rogers has the means to do it in his cells; Madi. Back in Philadelphia, Jack decides to bring Max to help make their case with Marion Guthrie. With the help of Max’s financial ledgers and feminine wiles, they convince her… but there is a catch. Jack Rackham must kill the one man who will continue the never-ending circle of violence in Nassau; James Flint. With the deal struck, Max and Anne stay behind in Philadelphia, while Jack heads back to Nassau to try and end Flint’s life. On the Maroon Island, Silver receives a letter from Rogers offering a deal; Madi for the cache of Urca gold. Silver, reeling from the news that Madi is alive, wants to do the deal, but Flint has a plan to infiltrate the fort under the cover of night and rescue Madi themselves. Sometime later, Flint and Silver are sailing to Nassau. On the foredeck, Israel Hands quietly talks with Silver about Flint. Silver has dug up the cache, and if Flint’s plan fails, he’ll hand it over whether Flint agrees or not. Memorable Quotes Trivia * There's a poetry to the idea that Woodes Rogers believes that Eleanor would have never betrayed him without being coerced. Much as Eleanor believed that he would have never betrayed her by siding with the Spanish. Both in love with an ideal rather the actual person. * The population of Boston at this time was about 7000, with a total English population in the New World in the region of 250,000. Gallery Appearances Characters * James Flint * John Silver * Madi * Jack Rackham * Anne Bonny * Eleanor Guthrie * Max * Billy Bones * Woodes Rogers * Israel Hands * Julius * Marion Guthrie * Joseph Guthrie * Augustus Featherstone * Idelle * Mrs. Hudson * Ben Gunn * Mr. De Groot * Dooley * Maroon Queen * Maroon Chief * Jamaican Maroon Chief * New England Pirate Captain * Lydia * Tom Morgan (seen but he has no lines) * Edward Teach (mentioned) * Charles Vane (mentioned) * Henry Morgan (mentioned) * Governor Raja (mentioned) Locations * New Providence Island ** Nassau ** Fort Nassau ** Underhill Plantation * England (mentioned) ** London (mentioned) * Spain (mentioned) * Maroon Island ** Maroon Camp * Philadelphia * Boston (mentioned) Organizations * Pirates * British Army * Spanish Army (mentioned) Ships *''Lion'' Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes